The Gacha Gang
The Gacha Gang were a group of friends and cosplayers that had united under a common interest in Gachapon games who led an attack against the tournament during the events of Episode 45. Basically, they were a club of complete dorks that had no business attacking DBA, and payed the price for poking the metaphorical god bear. After a combat with the tournament, the gang was ultimately disbanded when Mars ditched her own teammates as they were being devoured alive once she got her hands on some cold hard cash, which sort of made everyone else a little bitter about the whole thing since it was her idea to attack in the first place. Members Mars Asterbelt The leader of the Gacha Gang, Mars could be considered the uniting force of the group through her epithet, which installs a special Gachapon app on all nearby phones which can summon its characters into real life! However, she's also a complete bitch with an unhealthy obsession with Venus Vanderbelt and her family. Being an extreme edgelord, she cosplays as her "Anti-Venus" OC and writes vaguely threatening poetry to her hate-crush. It was her idea to attack the DBA tournament, in an attempt to hurt her arch rival. She ended up ditching her own squad once Hella Money gave her enough money on accident, which she vowed to use to come back in the future, stronger than ever. Wasp Nightsun The muscle of the Gacha Gang cosplaying as Queenie Dawnstar, Wasp is an action girl who is ready for action. Likely the member who is understood the least, Wasp is a nice person despite her menacing appearance and demeanor. She cosplays as Queenie Dawnstar. Lox Zaccai The cutie of the Gacha Gang, Lox was a socially anxious and diminutive member who was mostly pushed around by Mars into cooperating with the machinations of a friend group she really didn't belong in. Cosplaying as Nova Sakuga with some massive 10 foot stilts she didn't know how to use, Lox ended up endearing DBA, and was intern endeared to it back. Surviving from what should have been a fatal gunshot to the head, she ended up joining DBA itself as a contestant after the Gacha Gang's disbanding. Bing The mistake of the Gacha Gang, Bing appears as some weirdo in a large and incredibly poorly constructed paper mache cosplay of Googol. The costume sloshes its still wet pink paint everywhere, and damages people by just kinda... moving around? Bing himself was just kind of a really nervous wreck who didn't really know what he was doing and talked in a funny voice. He ended up dying at the hands of [REDACTED] and a lack of lungs. xXG4mer_GabrielXx The gamer of the... actually he wasn't really in the Gacha Gang, he was more someone sponsored by Mars and her Gachapon game of her design. In truth, Mars had never met Gabriel nor seen his content, only knowing that he was a bigshot anime youtuber whose Babriels would totally pay money in her game. Being the only person in DBA history to be rejected during the sign-up process, he came to vlog his match while taking out his vendetta against the arena. A soulless corporate sellout, there wasn't an ounce of redeemability or true gamer spirit left, spreading controversy left and right. Ultimately he was dragged to hell kicking and screaming, destroyed on a spiritual level, and his youtube channel lost like all its subscribers due to the cringe posted. He technically wasn't cosplaying anyone, but he appeared very similar to that of Gamer Gabby. Category:Groups